Why the Sky is Blue
by Star Quest
Summary: Why is the sky blue? Why don't you read my folktale that brings you on a journey with the mayor, named Daniel. I wrote this for school.


The mayor woke up like it was any other day. He was the most supreme being on Earth. He beard that blended in his hair, his cottage; the most elegant in the entire world, and his house. He lived with his two children and wife. His only daughter, Paisley, was the age of 7. Her arms were sticks waiting to be broken at any god given moment. She had dirty blonde hair, and was very well kept. His son, Conrad, was a trouble maker. He loved to mess with his father and his work. His green eyes gleamed with mischief. The mayor's wife was elegant and pretty, her hair was a clean cut blonde. Its length was just above her shoulders. Her smile was bright and shiny.

He thought for a second, "I am mayor. I need to give something to my people."

"I shall make something better. Maybe the water fountain--no, something else. I do dislike the meaningless gloomy sky, however, could I make it nicer? COLOR!" Cried the mayor

The mayor walked steadily towards the house of the where kind elder. The elder was reaching the age of 100 years old. Mayor bowed to the elder.

"Why, hello our wise elder, I know one of your many gifts is to tell the mayor useful information. Therefore you will answer my important question. How could I make the harsh and gloomy sky more beautiful?" The curious mayor asked  
"Yes only I could help you with this question. You see when the world was born the creators had no time to color it like the rivers and grasslands. They thought a mayor would arise with such a question as yours. So they placed a beautiful goddess at the far end of the forest. She is there to color the sky. Her location is hard to find, but if you take this magical wooden necklace you will find her easily." Replied the elder

"Thank you for your much appreciated help." Thanked the mayor

He dropped some berries and took the necklace, and started on the path to the far end of the forest. The path was rooty and thick, this made the mayor stumble to the hard ground. He looked back in the direction of the village and continued on his journey. As he got closer to the goddess the necklace lit up with a red streak. When he got even closer the light beamed so bright he had to close his eyes.  
When the light disappeared he thought he had walked back the village on accident. That was until—

"Who wishes to wander to the far end of the forest and wake the goddess from her beauty sleep? Asked the stunned goddess

"My name is Daniel; I'm the mayor of this world. I have come on behalf of the dreary, gloomy, sad sky. The wise elder has said you could color it. Could you color it to match the rushing rivers?"

"Daniel, thank you for wanting things to change in our world. We could only make so much paint back then. We ran out of paint ingredients for green and blue paint after we did the rivers and grasslands. Why do you think that leaves aren't always green? We tried to color the leaves with different ingredients, but it went terribly wrong. Now after many years we have more paint ingredients." Spoke the goddess

"So, can you color the sky, yet? Cried the tired mayor

"Yes, yes, but I first need the ingredients to color it. Please locate 10 magical pine cones, 5 yellow, 5 green. When this is done I will mix them together with pure spring water to create the paint."

"I shall do what I must do" Admitted Daniel

Then Mayor Daniel stepped back onto the path. Then he scratched his beard. The thicket of bushes came to his knees. This made it almost impossible to walk none the less find 10 magical colored pine cones. He took one last look at the dull sky and submerged his body into the bushes. A sharp thorn broke his skin. Suddenly in the blink of an eye 2 bright green pine cones appeared. The mayor grabbed them before they rolled away into the darkness.

Daniel crawled into a tunnel. He could not see where he was going but some how he knew which way to go in the tunnel. It twisted and turned for about a mile, until he reached a candle lit room. Searching the walls for an exit he found a button. When he pressed the button, a secret door opened to a small clearing with many bushes.

Then to much of his surprise all of the bushes disappeared. This made it easier to see all pine cones. He sat there in a pile of 1,000 pine cones sorting would still take hours. Once again he leaned his head toward the sky. The gray color motivated him more. He looked and looked until he could just look no more. He searched for the courage in his body to say something, hoping the goddess would hear him. Then he cleared his voice.

"Oh, goddess please help me!" sobbed Daniel

Just as Daniel stopped pleading the last three green pine cones appeared.

"Thank you!" cried Daniel happily

He carried the ten pine cones back to the goddess. Booming with happiness he handed each pine cone to the beautiful Goddess.

"What a wonderful deed you have done. Thank you for bring these back to me. You shall walk back to you home, and when you wake up the sky will be a bright baby blue."

So Daniel did as the goddess said, and he walked back. Not noticing the sky at on his journey back. He was tired so he climbed into his bed. He slept all night. When he got out of bed in the morning he ran to the window side. Just as the goddess had promised, the sky was a bright baby blue.

Elsewhere, people began to rise from their beds. They looked outside to see the blue sky. Each family ran from cottage in shock.

"Wow, look at that!" Cried a family

"It's a miracle" cried another

From that day on the sky was always blue and the goddess is always at the far end of the forest. If you venture far enough away from society you will find her painting the sky everyday. She tries her best to cover up the white spots, that some people know as clouds.


End file.
